


he's a fall out boy

by flappergirlsfolly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Prompt Fill, lil bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flappergirlsfolly/pseuds/flappergirlsfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from tumblr (credit in notes) 'Imagine person A going through an emo phase and person B finding it ridiculous'</p><p>Jon and Ygritte narrated by happy!Theon with a little bit of cutie Robb</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's a fall out boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filler from tumblr blog OTP Prompts (optprompts.tumblr.com)  
> Hope you enjoy! Xx

“You look ridiculous.”

Theon giggled as Jon sniffed haughtily and shoveled a handful of glossy fringe off his face. Mrs Stark had tried to pin him down and cut his hair, last week, though clearly it hadn’t had much effect.

“Says you.”

“Shut up. I look amazing.”

“You look like a biker chick who bashed up a hippie and somehow they morphed into one person.”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.” She replied, flicking one of her fries at him across the tabletop. There was a moment of silence _(are they doing that weird telepathy thing again?)_ before they both broke into naughty sniggers.

“Kill me now.” He muttered, tossing himself into Robb’s lap and burying his face in his hands.

“Why?” his fingers tangled in Theon’s fringe and he let out an involuntarily pleased giggle. “My Chemical Romance and Yoko Ono over there?”

“We can hear you!” Jon’s voice protested, from over the next booth where they sat.

Theon sprung out of Robb’s lap and hurtled his torso over the partition until he was dangling beside Jon.

“However will I persuade you to forgive us!” he wailed, clutching at Jon’s new silver studded leather jacket and pushing him back and forth. “I don’t know what I’ll do if you shun me! How will I cope without a would-be-emo using up all the hot water in the mornings? Without your ebony locks of soullessness clogging the shower drain? Your deep and sprawling emptiness greeting me after a painful eight hours of slumber apart-“

“Hey!”

Ygritte Wilde. Her hair was a mess of luminous orange fly aways and her eyeliner was smudging a little bit. Her freckles seemed to loom over him as she almost leaped onto the table top in a froth of florally skirt, colourful bra straps and leather waistcoat.

“He may be a weird emoey hipster- yeah, admittedly hairy- goth guy, but _I_ think he’s cute.”

There was a moment’s pause (in which Robb’s fingers dug into Theon’s leg in his efforts to not burst out laughing and he himself tried not to puke at her admission), before the dark and solemn Jon Snow let out a gooey whine.

“Did you just have _feels?_ ” he sniggered.

“Yep.” She smirked, leaning over his burger and bludgeoned his eyebrow with a violent kiss.

 

(Theon Greyjoy didn’t like Jon Snow, and refused to have any interaction with Ygritte without loudly announcing that he could smell copper. But as the Winterfell brigade trooped home from the diner that evening, the way her masses of flowery skirts swirled into his black leather coat tails as they paused under the glow of the street lamp, and he leaned all that way down to kiss her made him reach for Robb’s fingers with a little squeeze.)


End file.
